What Your Forensic Team Doesn't Know
by elephants are not purple
Summary: Brennan gets sick and a friend has to fill in for her. Who's this friend? Why is Brennan sick? What will Booth do to make her feel better. What changes in Booth and Brennan's relationship after her sickness...? The T is just in case. Final chapter!
1. Awkward Beginnings

**Author Note: This is my second time around the block. I don't usually write fanfiction, but that one was inspired. So I decided to go for it, Please Read and Review. I'd love any feed back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story nor do I own BONES. Etc. **

**Chapter 1: Awkward Beginnings**

Agent Booth had just arrived at a park in Bethesda. The local police department reported that a skeleton was discovered during the construction of a new Gazebo in the large, family friendly park. It wasn't looking to family friendly to Booth. After waiting around for a while, Agent Booth's phone rang. It was Dr. Brennan.

"Hello? Bones, are you there?" Booth said into the phone. He aksed her to meet him at the crime scene half an hour ago.

"Yes. Booth, I can't make it there. I am sicker than a dog..." He smiled at he effort to use the fun simile.

"What am I supposed to do then?"

Brennan sighed then replied, "I have an old friend from college in town. She wants to see the lab and assist in a case. I guess this is the perfect opportunity. Although, she won't be assisting, she'll simply be doing." Booth looked at his shoes and frowned.

"Okay, Bones. Feel better. Is this girl on her way?"

"Yes, she said she was leaving immediate--" She paused abruptly and Booth heard a heaving sound in the background, then a beep indicating that she had hung up.

A few moments later, a women in a black trail blazer pulled up and slid smoothly out of the car. She was breath taking. Booth's jaw dropped as she walked towards him. When Brennan said that an old college friend was coming, he expected a squint with glasses and a blue jumpsuit on. This woman was the exact opposite. She was tall and slender with long blond hair tied back in a pony tail. She was wearing black coveralls with a belt strategically placed barely above her hips just around her waist. Beauty was not at all what Agent Booth had expected.

"Agent Booth?" She said as she approached. "I'm a friend of Dr. Brennan's. She sent me here in her place. She said she could have sent one of the students, but she saw this as a wonderful opportunity for me. My name is Brianne Lawson." She reach for Booth's hand and shook it firmly.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Lawson. Any friend of Dr. Brennan's is a friend of mine. Shall we proceed to the crime scene?" Booth lead the way through all of the by-standers and the stopped at the small construction site. The bones were found barely beneath the sod. "When the workers were digging there to start on the foundation, they found this skeleton." Booth continued as the bones came into view. Dr. Lawson knelt down and started speaking into a small voice recording just like Brennan always did.

"Female, indicated by the pelvic angle. Aged, 30-35 years. The zygomatic arch indicates that the victim was likely Hispanic. There's nearly no tissue left. It's likely that these bones have not been here long; possibly moved to this location after a while." It surprised Booth how she spoke. When Brennan talked, he needed subtitles, but Dr. Lawson used layman's terms that he understood fully. "I'd say we should get this skeleton back to the Jeffersonian and try to find out where this woman was buried before she got to this lovely park." Brianne put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Booth told the other FBI guys what they should do as he headed back to his car. "You can meet me at the Jeffersonian where you can meet the rest of the team."

* * *

When Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian, he sat in his SUV for a few minutes. He needed to give himself a minute to process things. Bones was sick and she had sent a beautiful, intelligent woman, much like herself but less socially challenged, in her place. Booth had already started to feel something for this young woman. And he didn't like it. It was strange, ever since he had awakened from his coma, whenever a woman who was a wonderful candidate for a relationship, and even possibly marriage, Booth just didn't like the idea of it. He always made a huge list of all of the woman's flaws in his head simply so he could justify not wanting to date them seriously. It was so very odd for Booth to feel this way, but he wasn't as bothered by it as he should have been...

Booth finally felt ready to face Dr. Lawson. He stepped out of his car and strutted to the entrance of the Jeffersonian just like he always did. When he got inside, everyone was already shaking hands and getting to know the woman that had so randomly become a part of the team.

"Hey, Booth, why did you tell us you were recruiting new ladies?!" Hodgins said softly when he stepped onto the platform. The agent rolled his eyes and looked over the rest of the group. They all seemed to be just as entranced by Brianne as the Booth had been when he was first introduced to her. Angela smiled at her with an approval that most women didn't get from her. Cam wasn't making snippy remarks, and Hodgins, well he was just being his flirty self, like always.

"We really should get to work," Booth said impatiently. It was clear to everyone but Booth why he was so hot and bothered that Brennan wasn't around to whip everyone into shape. All the squints began working right away. Hodgins was sifting through all the dirt that had been found around the body. Angela was working on recreating the face which was once covering the bones of the skull. Wendel Was busy with something. He always was, but Booth never really knew. All he could tell, was that Angela and Wendel were working awfully close together. Booth was pretty certain a deck of playing cards would fit between their bodies. Cam didn't really have much to do with there not being any tissue left to work with, so she simply hovered of Brianne while she inspected the skeleton. Booth stopped listening to what everyone was saying after about ten minutes. With Brennan home sick in bed, all he really cared about was making her better. He looked around the room and saw that everyone had a something to do. It was likely they wouldn't even notice that he had left. He slipped out of the lab and ran to get some ingredients to make his Bones some chicken soup.

Meanwhile, everything in the lab was pretty crazy. They weren't so much concerned about the case at hand as they were about the new woman who just traipsed into the lab. Angela had looked her up and down the moment she walked in and knew that something crazy was about to take place. A huge tip off was that Booth took so long to get her. She arrived ten full minutes before he did. He was obviously putting off gong inside because he knew that he'd have to lay eyes on this beautiful woman for an extended amount of time. Everyone but Booth had noticed that he had stopped dating after his coma. He thought that going out to dinner with one woman and never seeing her again was dating. It's not. Angela could tell that something was different, especially between him and Dr. Brennan. She wasn't sure what it was yet, but she was more than determined to find out.

"Brianne," Angela chimed, "how old are you? If you don't mind my asking."

"Oh i don't mind. I'm 37." Angela's jaw dropped. She looked fantastic for 37.

"Wow. You look amazing. I was guessing 26."

"I'm flattered Ms. Montenegro, but you don't have to lie for my sake!" She laughed a little and it was so enchanting. Everyone in the lab smiled.

"Oh, I do not lie." The other team members looked around at each other and agreed in silence. "Tell us a little bit about yourself." They had all sort of stopped working and were lounging on the platform.

"Well, I grew up in Michigan and I moved to Utah when I was 16. I liked it there, but too many Mormons. I mean, I am one, but hey, I'm enough for me. Moved from there to go to college where I met Temperance. We were pretty good friend up until she kicked my butt at everything. Believe it or not, she wrote this essay that won a contest that we both entered, and I didn't talk to her for a month. I was kind of a silly kid. But I grew up, moved back to Utah and met the love of my life. He died two weeks before we were to be married. And that brings us up to date." Everyone looked back and forth between each other. None of that story was what they were expecting.

"Your a Mormon? Really? A Mormon Forensic Anthropologist who is friends with the most atheist person any of us know?" Hodgins was the one that piped up and said what everyone else was thinking. It surprised Brianne that they didn't ask about her fiance.

"Yep." She flashed a ring at us that said CTR. She looked at the each team member and just laughed. "This is going to be an adventure.

**Whoa, this is like the second Fic I've ever written and I don't feel too bad about this. It'd be great if I can get some feed back. I'm not quite sure where I'm going to take this, but I have some ideas, and I have a feeling, it's going to end well. : ) or not. You know, we'll see. Thanks so much for reading!**

**Katie  
**


	2. Fun With Chicken Soup

**Author Note: Sorry it's taken so long to get this up. I tried to get it taken care of faster but I couldn't log in!** **It was beyond frustrating. Then I lost half of what I wrote. Bummer. But anyway, thank you so much for those of you who read, reviewed, put my story on your alerts, and added it to your list of favorites. CTR means choose the right. Having a CTR ring is basically like wearing a sign on your forehead that screams, "I am MORMON!" I wanted to explore some other religion besides Catholicism. I will try to explain things a bit better as I incorporate it into this story, but it won't be wholly about it. No worries. : ) Keep reading and reviewing.**

Booth knocked on the door of Brennan's apartment. When no one came to the door, he jingled his keys a moment until he found the one that would fit the lock. She made him a key only two months after they began working together. Although at first they butted heads, Brennan adjusted to how he worked, and booth began to understand her. They both had a lot to learn about each other. They learned quickly and became the dynamic duo. Whenever the one was down, the other did everything it might take to make things better. This time, his bones was sick and he needed to make her feel better. He brought some ingredients for chicken soup and his mother's miracle working recipe to make it. He knew that this was just the ticket to make Dr. Brennan feel better.

Booth sneaked into the bathroom and found Dr. Brennan lying on the ground by the toilet. He scooped her up and carried her to her bed then headed to the kitchen to start the soup. Once it was time to let it simmer, he went to check on Bones. She was lying peacefully in her bed, sound asleep. Her hair was a mess, she was wearing her pajamas, there was no make up on her face, and she had on thick fuzzy socks. She was beautiful even in complete chaos. The special agent moved the door so he could step inside and the door creaked loudly. Brennan stirred a little then opened her eyes.

"Booth." It was common for he to say his name as a question when he showed up unexpectedly. This time it was a statement. She knew that he would come for her. He was so reliable.

"Hey, Bones. How ya feeling?"

"I'm not too bad. I stopped vomiting a few minutes before I passed out. I don't know how I got into my bed though."

"I put you there. I can to check on you. I made some soup. We need to get you back on the job as soon as possible. It's just not quite the same without you..."

"How's Brianne? I remember really looking up to her before I passed her up and finished my degree before she did. She's brilliant."

"I like her. She's nice and extremely beautiful." Booth said this with out thinking. The look on Dr. Brennan's face confirmed that it was a surprise to her that it slipped out as well.

"Well, yes, I remember her being an object of attraction for numerous men in college. But she settled down and got married right before she graduated. Her husband died, though. It was tragic. He was killed at work. He was a construction worker. He was standing on some scaffolding with a few sharp instruments. He was impaled when he fell. He died instantly."

"Whoa. We didn't really say much to each other." Booth was shocked.

"She's also a Mormon." Booth nearly choked on the air he was breathing when she said this.

"She's a forensic anthropologist just like you, yet she believes in God?" Booth smiled. This was a very attractive feature.

"Yes, she and I are alike in many ways, but in the area of religion, we share no similarities..." She looked at the ceiling. Brennan could not understand the draw of religion, or even God for that matter.

"That is a shock. But kind of cool. What do Mormon's even believe? Don't they have some other book? It's not the bible, but they use it as a companion to it or something. Totally weird."

"Yes, I think so as well, but it's not like I can change her mind. And I don't engage in conversation about it. She gets extremely defensive..."

Booth stood and looked at his partner, "I'm going to go and get the soup. It smells delicious, I can't stand it any longer." Booth jumped up and hastened to the kitchen to fill a couple of bowls with soup. He wandered the kitchen looking for bowls, spoons, and a tray to carry them with. Once he found these items, he carried the bowls of soup into Dr. Brennan's bedroom. He set down the bowls and took another look at her. It looked as if she had finger-brushed her hair, smoothed out her pajamas, and removed the fuzzy socks. She clearly did this in an effort to look a little bit less disheveled. Booth didn't mind though, he thought it was kind of cute. But upon thinking this, he for a split second thought of the temporary addition to the team. Brianne was beautiful, and she wasn't going to be here forever. She was single. She would be a wonderful choice for a short term relationship. Brianne was also very similar to his favorite person in the world besides his son, Parker. This could best thing for him...

Brennan finally spoke and snapped Booth out of his head. "So Agent Booth, where did you learn to cook?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh I don't know, Bones. I'm a man of many talents. Reading recipes is simply one of them." Dr. Brennan chuckled a little bit and smiled as her partner continued. "I am also great at reading out loud, singing in the shower--loud and off key--, and I can also dance like there is no tomorrow." He smiled a big goofy grin. He loved having a best friend that he could talk to about anything in the world. The fact that his best friend was a beautiful woman was simply icing on the cake.

"That's great Booth. Simply marvelous."

"Bones, I think that it is about time you start calling me Seeley. I mean, I have been calling you by a nick name ever since we first met. Granted, I did it at first to piss you off, but now, it has really grown on me."

"Booth, I've been calling you Booth since the day I met you. I don't believe that I can change that. I will try, I can promise that. But I won't promise that I can do it."

"You are the incredible BONES! Of course you can do it."

"Do you mean the incredible hulk? I know who he is." Booth was sufficiently surprised that she had any idea who this fictional man was. He was even impressed.

"Wow, Bones, I'm impressed. You never know anything about pop culture..." She frowned.

"You are underestimating me. I am very intelligent, Boo--Seeley. I have worked very hard to be able to understand people on the streets. I even checked out a book from the library on street smarts and slang." Booth laughed.

"Bones, I love the way you are..." She blushed and looked deep into Agent Booth's eyes. Moments later, her face was drained of color and she was running to the bathroom. Booth followed close behind to hold her hair. She vomited twice and Booth went to retrieve the soup on the bed. She sat against the toilet and sipped it.

"I don't know what is wrong with me. Usually my immune system is fantastic. I usually fight sickness like this." Booth shook his head. It struck him as funny that so intelligent yet still have so much to learn...

"Look, Bones, I'm going to leave some soup on the counter for you. Pull your hair back in case you get sick again, but the soup will help. So finished the pot and I'll be back to check on you later. I have to get to the office." Booth kissed her forehead and pivoted over his left shoulder. "Feel better Temperance."

"Thanks, Seeley. It means a lot." Booth looked at her then smiled as he walked out. He locked the door and walked out to his car thinking about what he'd say to Brianne when he saw her.

**What did you think?! I was going to take this chapter in a totally different direction, but I changed my mind. I liked the idea of filling this up with them just hanging out. I will have more about Brianne in the next chapter and you will also see what the title means in the next few chapters. I'll update as much as I can. Thanks for reading. **


	3. An End Then A Beginning

**Author Note: Hey guys! I'm glad you guys liked that last chapter. I usually try and reply to each review, but I've been really busy lately. So to everyone that has reviewed, thanks a million. It's good motivation to continue writing. Sorry it has taken so long to get to this chapter. I'm a junior in high school, so I'm busy almost all of the time. Anyway, this chapter should be interesting. I should warn you, this story is not about the case. I just needed something to bring them together. The case is going to be abruptly dropped off. I'll give a reason, and it might suck, but I'll try my best to make it believable.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no, I wish I owned Bones...**

"Booth! Where the hell have you been?" Cam exclaims as Booth slid his ID card and stepped onto the platform. He was headed toward the office when Brianne called and asked him to come to the lab.

"I took some things to Bones. She sounded terrible when she called so I just helped her out a little bit." The squints all exchanged glances. Brianne looked around at all of them. She had no idea why Angela had an eyebrow raised and they all looked like they suspected something more.

"Okay, I'm a little bit confused, but can we get back to work?" Brianne had a look on her face that was difficult for any of the squints to read.

"Yes, sorry, Brianne. Occasionally things around here get a little bit involved. We have things going on in this lab that no one but me even knows about," Angela said with a wink. She turned and left for her office to find them a face.

While Booth was at Temperance's house, back at the lab, they were hitting a dead end. The girl that was found at the park in Bethesda looked to have died of natural causes. Brianne thought that it was cancer. All of the Bone were in tact. They couldn't figure out why she was found in such an odd place and why she was moved.

"I've got a face," Angela said as she entered the area. "I think I've even got an identity." A face appeared on the screen next to a sketch that Angela had drawn. The name Ellen Patterson was next to the photograph. Interesting name for a Hispanic girl, Booth though. She died of cancer two years ago. Her obituary was also on the screen. They all hated when this happened, but it was also nice that they could all have a weekend off. that was something that they didn't get very often.

"Hmmm, this is weird. It says she was buried in a Cemetery in Bethesda. This is a dead end." Booth went into Dr. Brennan's office to contact the family. He figured it looks better when the call comes from a phone in the lab rather than his personal cell phone. It turned out that the family wanted to move her from one cemetery to another. It seems that there was just a mix up with where she was going and she ended up floating in the middle of the two cemeteries. "We don't usually close cases this quickly," Booth said with a sigh. "Want to go grab some pie at the diner?"

"Yes, I'd love to," Brianne said smiling. She picked up her jacket and they walked out to Booth's car. He opened her door and she slid into the car and he closed the door. He started the car up and peeled out of covered parking. He was always somewhat happy to be out of there. Ever since Brennan had been abducted from the parking lot by the Gravedigger, he was slightly uncomfortable being in there.

"So, Agent Booth, what is the deal with you and Temperance?" Booth was taken aback.

"What do you mean Brianne? There is nothing going on between Bones and me. We are partners...Why is that so difficult for everyone around us to believe?"

"Booth, I haven't even seen you two together and I know that something is up. You left a case that could have been a murder to take her,--"

"Soup, I took her some chicken soup. My mother used to make it and it always made me feel better. I didn't want her to suffer too much."

"Booth, both you and I know that that is a load of crap. If you didn't have feelings for her, you would have hit on me. Trust me, I know, it happens all the time. Even married men do it. I don't condone that at all, but it's a fact."

"What if I'm just not attracted to you?" Booth knew that this was a lie in entirety. The second he saw her his heart started beating a little bit faster. "Okay, that's a complete lie. I am attracted to you." Dr. Lawson looked a little confused.

"Agent Booth, if you are attracted to me, and not to Dr. Brennan, prove it." At that moment, Booth pulled over, undid his seat belt and leaned over to kiss her. She kissed him back, softly. It was probably the most tender kiss that Booth had ever shared with a woman. It was extremely emotional and fantastic. Booth had never felt the fireworks fly before, but he was pretty sure they did at that very moment.

*******I know that you're all pissed off right now. Be patient. It will get better.*  
**

One hour later, they were at the diner. They spent one hour rolling around in the back seat. Booth was at first a little ashamed. She was a mormon, this wasn't good for her, but she didn't stop. He assumed it was okay. Once they went into the diner, they saw Temperance sitting in a booth by herself. She looked up when she saw them and smiled.

"Brianne! It is so good to see you. You have not changed one bit since college!"

"I wish I could say the same to you, Dr. Brennan, but you look about ten times better than you did in college. You're glowing!"

"Yeah, I was feeling so sick this morning, but after I vomited a few times I started to feel better, I went to the Jeffersonian, but they said you left for here. I've been here for about fifteen minutes." They looked at their shoes and took seats in the booth with Temperance.

"Bones, you look so much better. I guess that soup worked miracles." Seeley said with his dazzling smile.

"Why do you call her that?" Brianne asked suddenly.

Booth thought about that for a moment. "I guess you could call it a term of endearment. At first, she hated it, but now, I'm the only one who calls her that and she loves it even though she pretends she doesn't." Brianne looked suspiciously between the two of them.

"That is interesting. Listen, I think that you and I should visit with each other later Bren, I'll be at your house at seven for dinner. Sound good?" She nodded and left. It seemed like she didn't want to be in the middle of these two who were clearly meant for each other but had not idea. After she left, they resumed their conversation.

"Bones, what is the deal, no soup can work that quickly? You look great." He was so very confused.

"Booth, I haven't had my menstrual cycle in three months. I'm pregnant, I'm certain of it." Booth frowned. When he recalled the past, he remember Temperance thinking about being inseminated with his sperm. After he had his surgery, they decided not to. "Booth, I went back to the clinic and they inseminated me. I told them that I wanted a them to find the best candidate they could and give it to me. When I went there yesterday, they told me that it's you."

"Wait, they kept my sample that they used for a test? Can they do that?" Brennan nodded. She looked sorry, but she also looked extremely happy. "I think that we shouldn't tell the squints. We should pretend that you chose not to find out who the donor was. Let's ignore the fact that you are even pregnant until someone notices." She stood up and stood next to the agent.

"Booth," She was wearing a regular T-shirt that fit her very well. There was a little baby bump already. "I think they're going to notice..."

"Well, what your forensics team doesn't know won't kill em. You'll just wear some flowy shirts for a few weeks. Until I can decided what the hell I'm going to do about this..."

**What did you think? I'm really excited for the next chapter. It's basically already written, but this is a great place to cut off. So I'm going to leave you hanging. I'm so sorry it took so long. School can totally kill fanfiction. Please review!**


	4. The Unspoken Truth

**Author note: So I know that the drop of was very sudden, but I wanted to cut it off. Seemed very appropriate. But anyway, I d like to know about how my writing is. Does it suck? I want to be a novelist someday, but I m told that I have trouble developing a plot. I m using Fan Fiction to help me because I know exactly where I want Brennan and Booth to go. Feedback on anything about the writing its self would be wondrous!**

We left off with Brennan and Booth deciding to keep her pregnancy a secret until someone notices.

Brennan went back to her house and tried on about ten shirts. Booth sat on the couch and checked them all. He vetoed them all until she finally put on one particular one that flowed perfectly and her stomach was camouflaged in entirety.

"That's the one," Agent Booth exclaimed. He stood up and grabbed her arm. "Shall we go?"

"Booth, I think I should tell Brianne." She looked down at her shoes. Booth felt that he couldn't deny her that.

"You know, Bones, I agree. We should tell her. We don't really have to go back to the lab. The case was solved and all. You can call Brianne and have her over right this very moment. I'd love to hang out with you guys while you catch up."

"Booth, I think it's best if you weren't here…" Temperance felt bad even saying this. After telling someone that you were having their child, there was a bond, and she was already feeling it. She didn't expect it to feel this way, but suddenly, she realized there was a little Booth baby inside of her. "You should go."

"Wait," he said, his brow furrowed. "Can I just hide out in your room until she leaves?" The doctor hesitated, but then gave in. The look in his eyes was killing her.

Temperance called Brianne and she left for her home. Booth kissed Dr. Brennan's cheek. "Bones, everything is going to be alright. I know this isn't exactly how you expected things to work out, but it will all be okay. I promise." People had made promises to her before, but she never trusted them. Somehow, though, she couldn't help but trust Agent Booth with every fiber of her being. They heard a knock at the door and Booth fled the room to go lay in Brennan's bed.

"Brianne, I'm so glad you came over. Things have just been a little bit crazy lately, but I figured since the case was already taken car of that you and I could just rest here and get to know each other again." Brianne embraced her old friend and shed a tear.

"Tempe, I have missed you so much. Ever since I graduated I've been telling myself that I would never lose track of you, then I did after, like, two months of marriage."

Temperance sighed. She hated the idea of marriage so much. She and Brianne were such opposites it was a wonder why they were friends, but one could say the same about she and Angela. "I don't want you to worry about that anymore. I forgive you. We're together now. Would you like anything, tea, water, food?" Brianne shrugged her shoulder. One of the reasons she came here was to get the scoop on the hot FBI guy. The other was to catch up with her friend. She decided to do that later first.

"Let's just sit and talk for a bit. That sounds fitting to me." The took a seat on the couch and discussed things like the men they dated in college. It wasn't as exciting as it could have been though. Because Brianne was a Mormon, she didn't believe in sex before marriage. Brennan could tell horror stories of how bad some of those poor boys were in bed, but all Brianne could say about the was that they had bad breath or held her hand too tight. Brianne, though, never judged. She tried to be fair to everyone, especially those who so devoutly disbelieved in the existence of God.

"Temperance," she said reluctantly, "tell me about Agent Booth and you. What is going on there. I can see a lot of…Tension?" The doctor wasn't exactly sure how to answer this, but she took it as an opportunity to tell Brianne that she was pregnant.

"Well, we started working together a few years ago. Believe it or not, I've lost count how many. They all kind of go into one." She paused to collect her thoughts. "At first, the two of us were forced to work together. He needed me to make the bones speak, and I needed him to catch a murderer. Eventually, though, we started to get along. After a few cases, we got used to each other and I stopped hating him for calling me Bones. We are a team. It's great. Everyone thinks that there is more going on between us, but there honestly is not. We kissed once, but just because Caroline made us. And I am having his baby. But that is a whole other bag of bones." She laughed at her one joke. She rarely made jokes. Brianne was shocked.

"Wait, you're what? Having his baby? Spill Brennan." Booth heard this and found a glass by her bedside. He pressed it against the door and began to listen to her story.

"Well, not too long ago, I asked Booth to be a sperm donor so that I could have a child. I know that I have never wanted to have a baby, but I decided that by not procreating, I was being selfish. I chose Booth, in Angela's terms, because he's hot." Booth raised his eyebrows. Those were words that she would never say in front of him. She clearly didn't expect him to be listening. "But during a case about a man found in a wine cask, Booth was having hallucinations and needed surgery on his brain. He had a tumor. They took care of it, but then we dropped the whole donor thing." Booth noticed how when Brennan was talking to Brianne, she talked like she was a person of standard intelligence, not a super genius like she truly was. "A few months ago, I went back to the clinic where Booth deposited some semen for them to run tests. Apparently they froze it and kept it. When I asked them to find me the best candidate, they found Booth's. I didn't know. And I didn't want to know. All I wanted to was to have very little connection to whoever the father was." Booth wasn't sure, but he was pretty sure that she was starting to cry. Booth had only seen her cry a few times, and all those times were concerning her father.

"Bren, I'm so sorry. I know this is hard for you, but I'm so happy for you. Is that why you felt so sick this morning?"

"Yes, I've been feeling this way for a few days, but it was especially terrible today. I think I was in denial. I didn't put as much trust in the insemination as I should have. This was almost a surprise."

"Bren, I want to tell you…Before we saw you at the diner, Booth and I, we kind of--" She paused. In the other room, Booth was about to break down the door and run into the living room to stop her from telling his Bones about their moment. "Tousled. I'm not sure that it meant a whole lot to him. It was great, but it's not like we had sex. I didn't think you two had anything…"

"Brianne, It's entirely okay with me if you and Agent Booth form a relationship. I believe it would likely be successful. You both have a belief in God, you're a beautiful female, he's an attractive male." Booth noticed that she started to talk smart again. Maybe talking like a dictionary is some from of defense mechanism, he mused. Maybe the Doc really did have feelings for Booth.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You two clearly have some issues to work out. Has anyone told you what they see between the two of you?"

"I don't think I am understanding you," Dr. Brennan said. Booth imagined her forehead crinkling with confusion.

"What I mean is," Brianne paused trying to put her thoughts together intelligently. "When we walked into the diner, he saw you and his eyes lit up. Immediately, he scanned the room. His eyes locked on every man and then he looked back at you. He slid into the seat next to you and his eyes kept shifting to the other people around you."

"I don't believe I'm following you." Temperance wasn't quite certain what Brianne was explaining to her.

"Temperance, he loves you. He really does. I can see it in his eyes. And so can everyone else, but they are all afraid to tell you."

Booth put down the glass and slumped against the door. Was Brianne right? Did he love Bones? He did think that her hair was so pretty. And whenever he was dating anyone, he compared them to her. He always measured whoever the woman was up to Dr. Brennan. He even did it with Brianne. The moment he saw her he wondered if she was as smart, or as funny, or as clueless as his friend.

Did Dr. Brennan feel the same way? Booth didn't think so. But he decided to put the glass back up to the door and try to learn a bit more about their relationship.

"Bren, do you love him? Do you think that his ass is shaped by the most perfect sculptor? Do you think that cute little sparkle in his eye is the high light of your day? When that woman made you kiss, did you feel intense fireworks?"

"I'm not really sure what kind of fireworks you're talking about, but I think that many different chemicals were secreting in my brain. I felt kind of like I was floating for a moment." Booth was pretty sure that Temperance had forgotten that he was in her room. He decided that she did love him. He went into her bathroom and cleaned up a little. He ran a comb through his hair, washed his face and took off his shoes. He plopped down on her bed and unbuttoned a few of his shirt buttons.

"Brennan, I think that you should tell him. This baby is a wonderful opportunity for you two to come together. I know that you both need it oh so much."

"Brianne, you are the best friend that I could ask for. That is besides Angela. But she never told me that I love Booth. Oh my god…" Booth had stopped listening. He didn't hear this little fact. Dr. Brennan looked down at her watch. It was almost 5:00. "Brianne, I forgot that I told Booth I would meet him at the FBI building at quarter after five. I should get going."

Brianne nodded in understanding. "Of course. I'll see you next time. I have to go. It was so great to see you." Temperance was confused a little once again. She didn't understand what she meant by "I'll see you next time". "My daughter is still in Utah. I am flying back tomorrow. To tell you the truth, coming here had nothing to do with wanting to work on a case or even wanting to talk science. I just felt like you needed me." Brennan was sure that she was talking about her religion. Brianne used to stay over in Temperance's room while they were in college. She would pray every night before she read scriptures. Once, she asked her why she did it. Brianne responding with, "So that when I'm reading, if I come across something extremely important, I'll remember it and be able to use it in my life. I can feel the spirit guide me better that way." She guessed that some spirit had brought Dr. Lawson back into Temperance's life if only for a day.

They stood and hugged each other. Brianne had left, and Booth knew it. He had a gut feeling that told him she wasn't coming back. It didn't make sense, they had a hot make out session in the back of an FBI vehicle and she leaves without even saying goodbye. His ego was hurt a little, but he got over it. A few moments later, Dr. Brennan walked into her room. Booth was laying on the bed with a newspaper in his hands. He looked as if he hadn't heard a word that the two old friends had said.

"Did you enjoy eavesdropping, Booth?" She cursed to herself, she had meant to call him Seeley.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Bones. I have been reading the paper." He smiled coyly at her and set down the paper. She sat down on the bed and Booth crawled over to her. "You know, Bones, you can tell me anything. Anything at all. I promise that there is no reason for you not to trust me."

"Booth, Brianne pointed something out to me. You know how everyone is always asking us about being a couple when we aren't a couple?" Booth nodded. "Well, she said it's because we love each other. I don't think that she's correct, but I was curious if you think that she's right. Do you think that you subconsciously love me?" She was so cute. He did love her, and he knew it. He wasn't sure that he wanted her to know it though. He thought for moment before he said anything to her.

"Bones, I would do anything for you. I think that I could maybe possibly…love you." Temperance was shocked. She didn't believe that she would ever hear these words come from his mouth.

"Booth, I think that you do too."

****

AH! I had so much fun writing this one. I was way too pumped and I had to just finish this one today. Is it good? Did it suck? Did it make you wonder what might happen next? I'm thinking that this is going to go exactly where I originally planned. There will be quite a bit more about the title in chapter five. Any questions, comments, concerns, rants, miffs, hates, loves? Send them over in a review.  



	5. Revealed

**Author Note: Hello, everyone! Due to the fact that it's Thanksgiving Break, I have a lot of extra time. Well not really, I should be writing an essay about short stories. But instead I'm writing this! Tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like. I'm so grateful to everyone who has reviewed!**

**We left our favorite couple in Dr. Brennan's bedroom. She just told him that she knows that Booth loves her.  
**

Booth shook his head. He didn't know what to say. He had expected her to give into the notion that love exists, but instead, she just told Booth what he had know ever since Sully waltzed into her life. The special agent loved her. He didn't always know it. When they first met, he thought she was the most annoying woman who had ever walked the Earth. She drove him nuts. But eventually, around the same time that they properly buried a soldier, Ryan Kent, he had decided that there could one day be something wonderful between the two of them. As he got to know her better, he assumed that his love for her would always be unspoken. He was incorrect.

"Booth, I don't know if I can drop all my beliefs just for this..."

"You already did it once!" Agent Booth said angrily. She had changed her mind about having a baby. That was step one. She would give in one day. He knew it. Especially after their little girl or boy was born. Booth just knew it. "You know, I have a great idea. We will forget about this for a while. I will pretend that I have not been over the moon in love you since we first started working together, and you can pretend that you didn't hear that. We will go back to work. If you change your mind, let me know." Booth got up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water while Temperance sat in her room thinking.

_How in the hell could I love booth, _she thought to herself. _Saying that I love him would be going against every fiber of my being. But he just told me that he loves me. Maybe if I just...kissed him I would know for certain if it was possible..._Dr. Brennan went into the kitchen and stood in front of my Booth. He opened his mouth to speak right as Temperance pressed her lips to Booth's. At first he was so shocked that he didn't know how to react. He hesitated for a moment, but then kissed her back. He lips were soft and she tasted like honey. He felt more love in this kiss than he had ever felt before. When they finally broke apart, Booth looked into her eyes quizzically. "What the hell was that?" He was breathless.

"I wanted to see if I felt anything unusual." He wanted her to continue so badly. He wanted to hear exactly what she felt. "I must say, that was the most stimulating kiss that I have ever had." He looked at her with frustration.

"Bones, could you please put away your anthropologist brain for a few minutes. I heard you talking to Brianne. You weren't hiding behind all the big words and scientific babble. Talk to me like you talked to her!" She was taken aback. No one had ever heard her talk like she was an average person before. That is, except Brianne.

"Booth," she cursed to herself again. She was going for Seeley. "I think that if this feeling that I have right now is love, this could possibly work out." The agent felt so happy he wanted to jump up and down.

"So you're saying, that you are going to give you and me a chance?" He smiled and the corners of his eyes crinkled. "I didn't see this one coming. Should we tell the rest of the squint squad?" She thought for a moment.

"Well, like you said before, what our forensics team doesn't know won't hurt them." She smiled wryly and wrapped her arms around his neck. They shared one more meaningful kiss and left her house. Booth couldn't wait to tell Sweets. He wasn't sure why, but he really wanted him to know. He wasn't part of the forensics team...

Back at the lab, everyone had found something to do. Wendel was sanitizing everything on the platform, Angela was working on a new computer glitch that appeared while she was inputting the data of Ellen Patterson's face. Cam was in her office going through some paper work and Hodgins was thinking of ways to meet women. It was a very productive day at the Jeffersonian. When Booth and Brennan walked in smiling and laughing, everyone knew something was up, but they knew it was going to take a lot to figure that one out. Booth swiped his card and they both stepped onto the platform. Only Wendel was there with a squirt bottle full of some sort of cleaner.

"Hey, Dr. Brennan. This last case was diffused, so we're all sort of just looking for things to do with our time here." Temperance frowned. She hated it when people wasted time. "Where have you two been?" Wendel took a moment to scan Dr. Brennan. He did this a lot. She was so beautiful, but lately, something was different about her. He couldn't quite put a finger what it might be. Angela hear them talking and decided to come over too.

"Hey, Bren, Booth. What's up?" She smiled when she saw Wendel, he was so cute, and oh so good in the sack. "Where have you two been?" She too noticed that something was different.

"Well, Bones was catching up with her old friend, but she had to go home. She called me to drive her here because she was sick earlier. Didn't want any incidents." Angela knew this was a lie. Something was up.

"Okay, fine, don't tell me what's really up." She left the platform and took Wendel with her.

"Why does everyone always think something is up between us?" Booth wondered, but this time he knew exactly why.

"Where is everyone?" Brennan asked to no one in particular. At that moment, they heard someone slide their card. They turned to discover Cam marching up the steps of the platform.

"Hey you two. I'm glad to see that you're feeling better, but we don't really need you. You can both just go home. Actually, everyone is okay to go home. It's Friday and the case has been taken care of. You two have a great night." Cam didn't seem to notice anything strange going on. Booth and Brennan started leaving the lab when Angela shouted for them.

"Bren, Booth, Wendel and I are going to go grab some dinner. Do you two want to come? He said he knows this great place on the other side of town..." The partners looked at each other and silently agreed. They couldn't think of a reason why not. Angela went to grab Wendel and her coat. The four of them got into their cars and met at a small Italian place in the slums of DC. They all looked around skeptically.

"I know, I know. It looks terrible, but I promise you, you cannot get a better plate of spaghetti anywhere in town." Angela smiled. She loved it when he used his street smarts. The all went inside and were seated by a woman who eyed both Wendel and Booth before they were sitting down.

"This place is very interesting. There are a lot of very unlikely persons here. I don't understand how a place in this area could be so popular to these high class people. Look how everyone is dressed!" Dr. Brennan was anthropologically analyzing the diners. Surprise, surprise.

"Bones, could you please be normal for a minute, please?" She stopped looking around and gained some focus on her own dinner party. Booth smiled and said, "Alright. Here we go, what do you sugg--"

Before Booth could finish his sentence, Angela interjected, "Brennan, how did you miraculously recover? You never miss work. You would have to have been deathly ill. Yet, here you are." Booth looked at Temperance expectantly.

"I was vomiting all morning. I felt terrible. But after that soup that Booth made me, I felt better. When Brianne came over, she made me some of her mother's famous tea. They must have done the trick." Booth didn't recall them having any tea. This was a blatant attempt at lying. She wasn't very good at it. "I don't put much stock in home remedies, but these seemed to have made me better. What is that god awful smell?" She looked around the room and sniffed over and over. Booth remembered Rebbecca had the nose of a cadaver dog when she was pregnant with Parker. She wanted to throw up every time she smelled him coming. Booth didn't understand how she could smell him coming.

"I'm sure it's the meatballs. I think they smell delicious, Bones. I think that's what I'll have, spaghetti and meatballs." Booth loved to try and distract from the odd things that Temperance said. Angela didn't seem to be buying the home remedy thing. A few moments later, the anthropologist jumped up.

"I will be right back," she said unnecessarily. She really needed to pee...

While she was gone, Angela started to question Booth. "What happened?" She demanded. She knew that something was up. Brennan was the worst liar. "She is acting different. She's listening to you, she has had a smile on her face all evening. Tell me!" Booth started to sweat a little bit.

"I know nothing." Booth sipped his water. Dr. Brennan came back to the table. Angela looked at her.

"Brennan, what is up?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that I understand. Nothing is going--"

"Don't lie to me," Angela said calling Temperance on her crap. "I know that you are trying to hide something. So fess up or I'll just have to beat it out of you." Wendel shifted uneasily in his chair. The waitress came in and interrupted the conversation.

"What can I get you all to drink?" The each went around the table and ordered an alcoholic beverage. Everyone, that is, except for Temperance.

"You're PREGNANT?"

**Eep! How was it? I really like to write dialogue, so there's a lot of it in this chapter. I tried not to make it all about thinking though. This chapter was much more directed towards someone figuring out the secret. **


	6. A Proposal

**Author Note: Sorry guys, the only time I can update is on the weekends. But here it goes!**

Everyone at the table exchanged glances. _Damn,_ Booth thought. _We've been caught._ Brennan didn't know what to say. Her expression was blank.

"Yes. I am." She knew that there was no use in hiding it. Angela was surprised that she fessed up so quickly.

"Sweetie, how the hell did this happen?" Temperance quickly explained how Booth's sperm was the best, so it got injected into her, and she was now pregnant with Booths child. "What are you going to do?"

Brennan thought for a few moments before responding. "I'm going to have this baby, and I'm going to allow Seeley to be as large a part in his or her life as he wishes. I have high hopes that it will be a girl. I want to name her Sierra. The Sierra Madres are my favorite mountain range..." She was rambling. It was extremely unusual for he to ramble. Booth looked at her surprised.

"Bones, you already thought of a name?" He wouldn't admit it, but he thought that it was cute. She was funny as a pregnant woman.

This was so crazy. None of them knew what to think. Wendel was so shocked that he hadn't hardly uttered a word. "Yes, Booth. And if it's a boy, I want to name him, well, I figured I'd let you name him..." Angela and Wendel were officially out of the conversation. They both felt as if they were intruding on a very personal conversation. Luckily, the waitress came to take their orders and they were saved.

Temperance ordered the largest plate of spaghetti on the menu. Booth ordered a small fettuccine Alfredo. He appetite made him laugh. They continued eating trying not to talk about things involving babies, names, parenthood, or anything else affiliated.

********

Later, Booth and Dr. Brennan were driving back to her place. "Booth, I don't think that I understood what I was getting myself into when I started looking into becoming a mother." Booth was floored at this confession. Brennan never admitted to assuming incorrectly unless she was proved to have been wrong.

"What do you mean, Bones?"

"I mean that I know that I can raise this child. And I know that I will be a good mother. But what I'm unsure of is us. Are you sure that you love me?" She hesitated for a moment, then continued, "what if we get together, and we decided we don't want to be together anymore? It could ruin our child's life." Booth noticed for the first time that she called the being growing inside her both his and hers. It made him proud of her.

"Listen, Bones," he said as they pulled into her parking space, "That isn't going to happen. If we're going to do this, we have to commit. I don't want you to be another Rebecca. We need to make a decision, and make it soon." As they walked up to her apartment, Booth contemplated what she might say as they walked in silence. _Will she let me marry her? It goes against everything that she believes. I hope that she knows that I want to marry her regardless of her pregnancy._

"Booth, I think that if you want to do this right," she was afraid to say the next few words. While they were walking, she decided the only way to make Booth happy was to marry him. He wouldn't feel right any other way. She was pretty sure that he wasn't going to let her down. He never had before. "we'll need to be married." Booth had no idea what to say. So many thoughts were rushing through his head.

He decided that he needed to do this right as well. "Bones, let's rewind for a minute. Pretend you didn't just say that. I'll pick you up as seven tomorrow. I'm taking you somewhere special." He wanted to be able to tell his son or daughter a story about this moment, and he didn't want it to be all wrong. Seeley pulled Temperance into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Temperance." Without another word he left.

********

When Booth got into his car, he had to make some phone calls in order to make this happen. "Hey, Hodgins, It's me. I need to ask a favor of you." Making this phone call wasn't easy, but he didn't have the money to buy a ring for her just now. He'd pay him back as soon as he could.

"Hey, G-man, what's up?" Hodgins always got excited when Booth needed a favor. It usually meant fun field work.

"I need to borrow some money. I know that it's not like me to ask something--"

"No problem," Hodgins interrupted. "How much do you need?" It just occurred to Booth that he had no idea how much he needed.

"Are you at the lab, I'll come get you and we'll see how much I need." He decided not to tell him what it was for yet. He would see soon enough, and he needed some help picking out the ring. He didn't want to look like an idiot and Hodgins knew Dr. Brennan well enough to know what her favorite stone was. Hodgins told him that he was. Booth zipped over there and picked him up.

"So what are you buying that you need me to see first?" Booth thought for a moment about he was going to answer this question. He could lie, but that would be stupid. He could tell the truth, but what would Hodgins think?

"I'm proposing to Bones tomorrow night as seven o'clock. I need to give her a ring, and a night that she will never forget. I figured you would know what stone was her fav--"

"Onyx. She told me once when we were sifting through the wreckage of a jewelery store fire, there were several people caught in--"

"Come back to me Hodgins. So we're going to the store so I can buy her a ring, but being a G-man, I don't make enough money, so I need you." Booth didn't often admit that he needed to depend on someone else. Especially for something as important as this. The pulled into the jewelery store and picked out a beautiful white gold diamond ring with onyx in the band. It was perfect for her. Hodgins whipped out his card without even flinching. "Listen, man, I'll pay you back for this as soon as I can. I promise." He shook hands with Dr. Hodgins and smiled. "Thanks for not asking any questions."

"Hey, it's not my business, and I won't tell anyone else until you do. What the other squints don't know, won't hurt em." _yes, I've been hearing that one a lot lately, _Booth thought. He thought that it was funny that Hodgins thought this was a big secret. Just wait until he finds out that she's pregnant... "I'll admit though, I am kinda curious as to how this happened."

"Hodgins, you know as well as I do that Dr. Brennan is unpredictable. You never know when she'll just changer her mind..."

* * * * * * * *

The next day, Booth ran around finalizing plans and making everything perfect. He set up a dinner for them at a place they used to go after cases when they first met, Wong Foo's. He hadn't seen Sid in a long time. He was more than happy to help. He also arranged for them to have dessert at the diner, and drinks at the bar, non-alcoholic of course. All of these places were in some way special to them. They had shared so many wonderful moments, and many of them were in these three places. He was dressed in a suit with his favorite tie and his cocky belt buckle. He picked up Dr. Brennan at seven sharp. She looked beautiful. She had on a black strapless dress that came to her knees. There was a small little bump where their baby was resting. Her hair was curled and spilled over her shoulders. Booth walked around the car and opened the door for her.

"I hope you're ready for an amazing night." She smiled.

"Oh, I'm ready for anything."


	7. Cold Feet

**Author Note: So I started this chapter on Tuesday, but it randomly deleted itself and I got pissed off so I quit until now. This version is a whole lot better though. I am so excited to see what you all think. I tried to wrap up any and all loose ends that have been created so far. I think I'm only going to write a few more chapters before the conclusion... **

It wasn't as if she didn't know what was coming. She felt butterflies in her stomach from the moment he left her apartment. Temperance knew that the next day at seven o'clock, she would be on a date that would end in a proposal. How was she supposed to deal with that? Maybe it had been her idea, but she didn't expect Booth to take it and run with it. When she told Booth that she wanted to do things right, and that marriage was the answer, she felt like someone else had made her say those words. Was she honestly going to alter every belief that she ever had for one man? One unbelievable, beautiful, insufferable, arrogant, compassionate man? She knew that she wasn't going to answer this question on her own. Immediately, she dialed her old friend Brianne.

"Tempe! What's going on?" Brianne was very surprised at the call. She and Temperance very often wrote letters back and forth, but it was unusual for her to call her. Plus, she had only been gone for a little over a day. What could be so urgent?

"I don't know, Brianne. I guess maybe I should start from the beginning..." She took a deep breath, then continued. "I told Booth about the baby just before I told you. He actually seemed kind of...happy? He didn't really know what to do. He's already taken responsibility for it. I kissed him. And we talked about marriage."

"Wait. Stop right there. You have kissed him once or twice and you're getting married?" Brennan was surprised. She expected Brianne to be totally behind the idea. "Temperance, I don't know about this. I'm all for you two getting together, but what if it's just because of the baby?"

Brennan thought about that possibility then said, "That's impossible. I know Booth well enough to know that he's not about to jump into something he's not ready for."

"Okay. I want you to think for one moment of reasons for you two not to get married just yet." There was a long pause. "Tempe?"

"I'm thinking of reasons. I have a lot. Is that bad?" Brianne smiled into the phone.

"No, honey, that's not bad. So tell me the reasons."

"He believes in God, I don't. He has a son with another woman and is somewhat still emotionally attached to said woman. Booth and I have never had a relationship deeper than a partnership and a friendship. I've only kissed him a few times. The baby was conceived in the wrong way..." Her voice trailed off. She didn't really think it was the wrong way, but Angela did, and her opinion meant a lot more to Brennan that most would have thought.

"Those are all very good reasons. I'm going to make a suggestion. Hear me out, and do not interrupt." She knew how her old friend could be. "I think that you should tell him yes. Tell him yes that you will marry him, but you want to wait. Draw out the engagement. You need to learn about each other in a different way. There is so much more to marriage than friendship. I have never been married, but I have my fiance's child, and that provides me with a bond even greater than marriage. You two need to try this before you jump in it for the long haul." Brenna knew that Brianne was right. She knew that the fairy tale romance wouldn't work out.

"You're right. I'm going to say no." Without another word, she hung up the phone. Brianne was dumb founded. She wasn't sure what she had gotten from that advice. She had been so careful to add in that she should say yes. But of course, Dr. Brennan was unpredictable. Immediately, Brianne ran to her computer and grabbed a box full of letters on her way. She didn't know how to fix this, but she was going to try.

*********

Meanwhile, Booth was sitting in his apartment contemplating how to do things right. He had already planned out the whole night, but what was he going to say? He twiddled the ring in his fingers and began to talk to himself aloud. "Seeley, you idiot. What are you doing? You're about to propose to a woman that you aren't even in a relationship with. What are you thinking?" He sighed and rubbed his eyes. That ring cost Hodgins a fortune. It would take Booth years to repay him. "I have to justify this." He paced around his living room for a few minutes then grabbed a notepad off of the coffee table. At the top he wrote: BONES. It was a list of reasons why he should marry her. It looked a little something like this:

1. She makes me happy.  
2. We have a balanced relationship of give and take.  
3. She has been there for me in my weakest moments.  
4. I have been there for her in her weakest moments.  
5. I love her.  
6. Life is too short to live in denial for the rest of it.  
7. She is smart and can enrich my son's life.  
8. My life would be complete.  
9. It would drive Rebbecca nuts.  
thinks she's the bomb.  
11. I love her.  
12. Her hair smells like straw

At number twelve, he realized that he had repeated that he loved her. He also noticed that no where on the list did it say anything about the baby that she was going to have in a few short months. Loving her was reason enough for him. He crumpled up the list and scoffed at himself. "Why did I need to write a list to tell me that I've loved Bones since our second case together?" Since he had woken up from his coma, he thought aloud very often. It helped him to work through things. He didn't know if he did it because of the coma, or if it was just a coincidence.

*********

When Brennan woke up, she logged into her email and found an email from Brianne. It read:

From: Brianne Lawson (.com)  
To: Temperance Brennan (.com)  
Subject: Reasons Why You Should Marry Booth

Tempe--

I have read through every letter you have sent me since you and Agent Booth started working together. In more than three fourths of the letter, you mention his name once (at the very least, I might add.) A few stood out more than others. I think I'll just remind you what they said.

_Brianne--_

_ Today I left New Orleans, Louisiana after being accused of murder. It sounds terrible, I know. And it was, but the moment that Booth busted through the door at the clinic, I knew that everything would be okay. I told him not to come, but he did anyway. At first I was furious, but I realize now, that if he hadn't have come, I would probably be in jail right now on trial for a murder I didn't commit. Agent Booth is really a wonderful man. I think that without him, I would have a very empty life. He saved me and he continues to amaze me. I don't know what it is about that smile, but it makes me weak in the knees and I just don't care about all of my negative feelings towards him just melt away. I'll give you more details in another letter. I'm dying for some sleep._

_ My best regards, Temperance._

And this one was the money maker._  
_

_Brianne--_

_ I realized something this past week. A lot has happened to me in the past four years. I've been shot at, actually shot, watched people die before my eyes, seen my friend get blown up, sang karaoke, mourned at a fake funeral that I didn't know was fake. I considered psychology as an actual science (considered but I haven't concluded that it's in anyway a hard science) I have gotten high by accident. I killed a man who was trying to kill my partner. I've been chased by a serial killer, and I've solved a murder on an air plan in six hours. I don't think I would have been able to get through any of this if it hadn't been for my partner. I know that I've told you a lot about Agent Booth, but I still feel like I have so much more to say. I think that the reason I didn't go off into the sunset, as Angela says, with Sully, is that I'm afraid to leave Booth. Not that I have romantic feelings for him, but I almost feel scared that if I leave him, he or I will fall apart. I am the brains, he's the brawn. He's the gun, and I'm the...well I'm the other gun when he allows me to have one. He's done so much for me, I felt it would be unfair to him to run off in a boat with a man I barely know..._

There's more to this one, but I think this explains it. You didn't go off to the Caribbean with a man you almost admitted to loving because of Booth. Say yes to him you stupid woman.

Love always,

Brianne

Dr. Brennan got up from her computer and went to pick out an outfit. She was pretty sure that her mind had been changed. Saying no to Booth would be absurd. Logically speaking of course.

********

Booth pulled up to the visitor parking right on time. Temperance had been watching for him and was waiting in the Lobby of her building. She went out to meet him. Without hesitation, she kissed his lips, long and sweet. He smiled against her lips. He had to admit that he was skeptical that she would change her mind over night, but this kiss told him otherwise. He walked her around the car and opened the door for her.

"Booth, are we going to Wong Foo's? I thought Sid went out of business?" Booth cleared his throat and laughed.

"Well, actually, what happened, is Sid told me that if I brought you squints back into his restaurant, he's kill me. He was referring to the pictures of corpses and talk of murder. It was nothing personal. I figured it'd be easier for you guys if I just told you that it was closed down."

"Booth, that was ridiculous or him. We were good customers." She seemed truly offended. What she didn't know, is that Sid told Seeley he wasn't allowed to bring the Bone lady back until he was with her. Booth felt that proposing there would be fitting. They pulled into the parking lot and Booth escorted Brennan into the restaurant. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a green dress that fell just above her knees. Her hair was curled and fell loosely upon her shoulders. The green brought out a whole new color in her eyes. Booth loved it when she wore green.

"Hey! G-man, it's so good to see you again. I'll have your food out in fifteen minutes." They chose a table and seated themselves. Booth was nervous, he knew what he was going to say, but he didn't know when to do it or how to say it. He waited until they were almost finished with their dinner.

"Bones, this mean has been great. I have always loved sharing meals with you. I even love it when you say things that contradict all of my beliefs. And you know," he pulled a little velvet box from his coat pocket and got down on one knee. "Temperance, I want to share my meals with you even day for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" These thing were not at all what he had planned to say. He had a whole spiel planned out. He was going to start with telling a short story of their friendship and end with how he was so ready to make it more than that, but he decided to just go with his gut feeling like he always did.

"Booth, I have thought about my answer for this question for hours and hours. I know that it was my idea for you to do this, but I still had to think intently on what I would say to you when you asked me. I think that I know what is appropriate. I didn't realize it until Brianne sent me an email telling me exactly why I needed to say yes. Since the day I met you, I have been writing letters to her. Apparently more than three fourths of them had you in them at least one time. I think that if you are a big enough part of my life to be in more than two hundred letters, you're a big enough part of my life to be my husband." All through this speech, Booth was holding his breath. At the conclusion, a tear that had been threatening spilled over and ran down his cheek. He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand.

"Bones, I am so excited for us to begin a life together, but," he grabbed her left hand and removed the ring. He replaced it onto her right ring finger. "I think we should wait a while to tell people. Maybe we'll just date a little and then you can switch that ring over. We need to have a very long engagement." She smiled.

"Booth, that was my thought exactly. This is why we need to be together."

**I so badly want to write more, but it has to stop her. : ( I'm sorry. Please, please, please, review. It keeps me writing. Any suggestions?**


	8. What a Night

**Author Note: I'm so excited. Here we go! Sorry It has been so long. But now I'm FINALLY on Winter Break.  
**

disclaimer: Don't own it.

Booth and Brennan were sitting in Booth's living room. They had skipped getting dessert and didn't go for anything to drink. Surprisingly, Temperance wanted to just sit for a while. She changed into a pair of sweats and T-shirt. Her small baby bump was slightly visible in the shirt. They were talking about anything and everything. Temperance placed her hand on Booth's knee.

"Booth, remember when I told you that I was jealous of everyone around me who felt that love was so special?" Booth nodded and waited for her to continue. "That jealousy has dissipated completely." The smile on her face made him feel whole. "Booth, when did you know you loved me? I mean sure, you probably had some kind of lustful feelings towards me, but when did you decided that your heart muscle was set on me?"

He smiled at the heart muscle comment and responded. "I knew...well I admitted to myself that I loved you the day that you and I ate in Gordon Gordon's kitchen at the chef's table. He told me that with you there at the shooting range, I wouldn't fail when I re-certified to be a marksman. When I realized that he was right, I knew it. It hit me like a ton of bricks." As he recounted the realization, his smile grew and grew until he reached the end of the story. "Since that day, My love for you has grown more and more every moment we spend together."

"That was a very good answer." Her heart was pounding harder than ever before. She sidled up next to him and he locked his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and they laid down on his couch. Seeley ran his fingers through her silky hair and they both drifted off to sleep.

*******

The next morning, Brennan woke up and could smell french toast. She loved french toast. Booth knew that and made sure that he woke up earlier to make it for her. She sat up and stretched. She was certain that she had intense bed head, but could not care less. Brennan stood up and Booth looked over. She was still stretching when he looked over. Her shirt and lifted up just a little bit and he was shocked when he saw a little bit of color on her hip.

"Bones, is that a tattoo?!" She looked down too see what Booth was talking about. Temperance lifted her shirt a little bit more and slid the waist band of her pants down to reveal the whole tattoo. "A patella?"

Surprised that he knew which bone it was, she nodded. "Yes, a patella. It's my favorite bone in the body. It's a sesamoid bone. They are few and far between in the human body." Booth smiled. Only bones.

"Wait, there is more to it. I can see it." He walked over to her and stretched the elastic to see the rest. It said "BONES". Tears came to his eyes, but he wasn't sure why. "Bones, you put the nick name I gave you on your body. Forever. When did you do this?"

"Right after my fridge blew you up." She said this without hesitation. Clearly she knew the question was coming.

He hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "I am the luckiest man alive..." she relaxed her body and let him hold her up. A few moments later, Booth's phone started to ring. It was Parker. "Hey buddy!" He broke out in a sweat. Parker didn't have a clue that anything had happened with Dr. Bones. Should he tell him? Should he not?

"Hi, dad! Guess what?"

"I don't know, little man, what?"

"I got first place in the science fair! Are you with Dr. Bones? I want to tell her." Booth was so proud. He got first place because of Max and Temperance. He came up with the idea, and he set up the experiment, recorded all the data, and drew his own conclusions from the results, but they gave him the fire to do it. They assisted him with it when it was necessary, but Parker did most all of it on his own.

"Yeah, buddy. She's here," he said as he handed the phone off to Dr. Brennan.

"Hi, Parker," she said immediately. "What's the big news? You're dad looked very excited."

"Dr. Bones, you won't believe it! I got first place in the science fair! I beat out the smartest kid in my class. He did a dumb thing with some apple sauce..." He continued to tell her all about many other kids' science projects for the science fair. She "ooed" and "ahhed" in all the right places.

"That's wonderful, Parker. Here, why don't you talk to your dad and say goodbye." Brennan handed the phone back to Booth. He was beaming with pride. He couldn't decide if his pride was caused by Parker's victory in the science fair, or Brennan's ability to say exactly the right thing in the right way. A skill every parent needed.

"Hey, Parker, Daddy has to go now. Make sure you keep up the science. And all the other subjects for that matter. I'll call you tomorrow before I come pick you up." Booth smiled wider. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dad. Tell Dr. Bones that I love her too." Tears burned in Booth's eyes. He willed them not to fall, but they did anyway. The line went dead and Temperance's eyes searched Booth's face for an indicator of why Booth was crying. Instead of asking, she just wiped away the tears.

"Seeley, you should be very proud of that little boy." She punctuated her sentence with a kiss.

"Bones," he said as they broke apart. "He told me to tell you that he loves you." She smiled wider than Booth had ever seen her smile.

"Oh my God...We have to tell him tomorrow don't we?" Booth nodded and put his face in his hands. The only right thing to do was to tell him.

They sat down at the table and ate their French toast. Temperance had never had better French Toast.

********

Later, they both had to go into work. Booth drove Dr. Brennan home then went back home to get dressed for work. As he was threading his belt through the loops, he thought about his fiance. _I can't believe this is happening...She is so perfect. This whole thing is so perfect. I can not wait for this part of my life to begin. _Booth smiled and jumped in his Sequoia and headed to the FBI building. When he entered, everyone could tell there was something different.

"Agent Booth," Sweets said when he saw him, "you look especially dapper. Something go well?" It looked like he knew. But it wasn't possible, there was no way that Sweets could know.

"Oh you wouldn't understand Sweets. Hey, I heard your book is going on sale soon. I think I'll actually read it." Little did Booth know, the book concluded exactly what he and Brennan had just learned. "I'm looking forward to it." He pivoted over his left shoulder and continued to his office.


	9. What About Parker?

**Author Note: For Christmas I got season 3 of BONES. I already had seasons 1,2,and 4. But anyway,  
I started watching them and finished up last night. I wanted the season finale and cried even though I knew that the funeral was fake. I bawled actually. Sad. Just shows my love for BONES. Reviews are appreciated! : )**

**This chapter has a case in it, but it's not my main concern. Sorry if it's poor.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

**

Booth and Brennan pulled up to the crime scene. A car accident just north of Philadelphia drew attention to a stretch of highway where remains were discovered. Booth was excited to be back to where he grew up. He very seldom returned to his home town, but he never really had a reason to return.

"Male, aged 12-16 years as indicated by the minimal wear on his joints, size, and development. Small stature suggests the younger end of the scale, back at the lab we'll be able to get a better idea. Very little tissue left. The animals--" Brennan paused. Booth looked at her concerned.

"Bones, are you--" She jumped up and ran into the trees just barely away from the highway. He heard a retching sound, then spitting. Temperance emerged from the foliage and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. The FBI forensics team near by exchanged glaces then looked at Agent Booth. He looked at the one with glasses, he had a hard time remember that kid's name, but the kid understood that the look meant not to pursue the sickness.

"Looks like he's been here for a 3-4 weeks. Also seems to have been gnawed on by whatever small animals live around here. Possibly rodents? The skull is mostly intact, reconstruction should be fairly simple for Angela. The distal phalanges seems to have great wear. A musician who played a stringed instrument? I'll finish this up at the lab later." She continued with out hesitation. This throwing up thing had becoming normal. She accepted that it happened, but she couldn't let it interfere with her work. "We'll need to take samples from all of the surrounding area. The fact that he was just barely uncovered from this relatively busy highway suggests that he may have been somewhere else before he ended up here on the side of the right." Booth flipped his little note book closed after taking a few notes.

"Good work, Bones. What do you need from my team?" She took another look around the scene.

"Other than dirt samples, I'll need the body sent to the Jeffersonian, but I think that's it. This case isn't too unusual." She started back to Booth's Sequoia. Booth already noticed that her gait was different. He wasn't fantastically observant about things like how people walked, but he was observant about Bones. Someone else would notice these differences soon.

Booth hopped into the driver's seat and frowned. "Bones, do you think that the bureau will terminate our partnership when the find out about us?" Brenna had a devious look on her face that he didn't usually see.

"You know Booth, what the FBI doesn't know..." She winked and put her hand on his arm. "I...love you, Booth." This was the first time she had clearly formed these words. It wasn't a question, or a pondered thought, it was a definitive comment. Booth smiled.

"Temperance, I love you too." Temperance blushed. She wasn't used to this. Men did not tell her they loved her. Of course she knew it was true, and she knew that it was coming. She had even heard it before, but it still make the her turn red. Booth looked at his watch. It was time to go and pick up Parker. "Bones, move your ring to your left hand. We are about to give a little boy another mother. We don't need to confuse him." They both took deep breaths and Booth stepped on the gas. They sped away nervous, shaking with anticipation.

They didn't speak while they drove. Booth was thinking about what he was going to say to Parker. Earlier that day he had thought about just kissing Dr. Brennan and letting Parker ask, or letting him notice the ring. Parker was very bright, he was sure to notice something like that. He also thought about just letting Temperance tell him, but it was his duty as a father to do what needed to be done no matter how difficult it was. As they pulled up to Rebbecca's house, Temperance looked at Booth. "Stay here, Booth. I'll be back in a minute with your--our son." Booth smiled. He couldn't believe that she had just called him that. Maybe he wasn't biologically Brennan's and Booth's, but Brennan was going to be the best step-mother any little boy could ask for.

Temperance knocked on the door and waited. A few moments later Rebbecca was standing at the door with Parker. "Doctor Brennan." It wasn't a question. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to pick up Parker. Booth is waiting in the car. I asked him if I could come get him." Rebbecca smiled a very fake smile at the anthropologist and handed her a bag with Parker's favorite things in it. Brennan put out her left hand to take Parker's. "Hey, Parker." She smiled a sweet and genuine smile at the young boy. Rebbecca closed the door and Temperance bent down to his level. "I have something very excit--"

"Bones, are you and my dad sexing it up?" Temperance was appalled at the vulgar word the eight year old had just used.

"No Parker, but your dad and I are--"

Parker held up her hand and interrupted with, "You are going to marry him. That's what this means, huh?" He tapped the ring and smiled his heart breaking smile. This was definitely Booth's son.

"Yes, Parker. The was wonderfully observant of you. You are such an intelligent boy." She smiled and they continued to the car. She opened up the door for him and helped him in. He strapped on his seat belt and kicked his legs dangling from the seat. Brennan got into the driver's seat and sighed. "Mission accomplished."

"I knew it," Parker whispered. Booth heard it and looked back at his son.

"What did you know, son?"

"I knew that you liked the pool so much you had to marry Dr. Bones." They both laughed and looked at each other. "What?" He was very confused but didn't ask any more questions. Not about the marriage that is. Instead he asked questions about the grass and the sky and the trees. He loved to learn knew things. He didn't used to like learning, but ever since he started doing experiments with Max he loved learning.

******

The next day, the squints were working on the case Dr. Brennan was in her office looking at x-rays, medical histories and a list of missing persons with pictures. She was working to identify the victim while Angela was working on the facial reconstruction. She had discovered bone remodeling and a professionally set break of the ulna on the right arm. She had identified the victim as fourteen year old, John Plath. He was a mandolin player. Something they didn't often come by. She looked at the photo of the handsome young boy. He had bright blue eyes and brown hair. An odd combination. His smile was perfect and sweet. Sometimes it broke her heart to do her job. The poor boy didn't even have a chance to live his life.

"Did you get an ID?" Brennan jumped.

"God, Booth, don't scare me like that. Yes, his name is John Plath. Fourteen. He was a mandolin player. From the research I've done on him, he was on his way. I looked him up on Youtube and was able to find a few videos of him playing. Bluegrass. Very interesting. I have few bluegrass CDs myself, it's very--"

"Bones, is this pertinent to the case?" She frowned.

"No, it's not. Sorry, I seem to be having trouble focusing." She stood up and started heading towards the platform. She slid her card and went to put the picture up next to the skeleton. Angela had put up her sketch as well. It was very similar to the drawing. the only difference was in his hair style. "John Plath. What have you guys found?" Wendel hastened to the boy laying on the table.

"After looking at the x-rays, I decided to check out what the shadowing was here," he pointed to the clavicle and started again. "I can't say for certain until Dr. Hodgins analyzes it, but I think that this is gravel. I have no idea how it got there, but there wasn't any gravel where the body was found.

"Excellent, Wendel. That confirms our suspicions that he was not murdered where he was found. Turn the particulates over to Dr. Hodgins."

"Dr. Brennan, can I ask you a question?" The question was from Dr. Hodgins who had just stepped onto the platform.

"I suppose." She took off her latex gloves and waited for a response.

"Your gait is different. And you have gone to the bathroom about six time in the past two hours, plus, you keep complaining about some kind of foul odor that no one else can smell. And your skin is glowing with radiance. I've seen this before."

"Jack, that was not a question, but several statements. What point are you trying to make?"

"Are you pregnant, Dr. Brennan?" The color drained from her face. Even though she knew that she was caught during those statements, she felt shock on some level.

"I don't suppose that it would do any good if I denied it?" Hodgins shook his head. "Good job. That was an excellent observation. I'm only 13 weeks." He wasn't especially surprised. He knew that there was more to the ring the Booth was buying for Dr. Brennan.

"Congratulations, Temperance. You will be a wonderful mother."

*******

**Glimpse of the next chapter!**

Later, Booth, Parker and Dr. Brennan were sitting on the floor of Dr. Brennan's apartment. Parker wanted to do a puzzle. They had a 1000 piece puzzle before them of two dolphins jumping out of the water. It was the easiest one that Temperance had. Booth and Brennan were talking about where they wanted to live.

"Bones, I think I want to get a house right outside of the city. You know, with a lawn and a back yard. Basketball court, barbecue pit. The works." Brennan thought about that idea for a moment.

**Author Note: How was it? PLEASE review. It really helps me to make this story better. What do you think that her opinion on the typical American home should be? I'd love to hear your ideas. I would also like to ask: If Brennan and Booth had box with their favorite things in it, what would they be? It'll help be do the next chapter. The box should resemble the one of Zack's in the final episode of the third season!.**

**Thanks and please help me out with reviews!**

**kade11  
**


	10. The Book

**Author Note: This Post is just an Author Note. I cannot update until I have some good solid ideas on what to put in some boxes. They are going to be in the next chapter and I need some help. I have a lot of people putting my story on their alerts, but not saying anything! I need you! Please help. And I guess I'll do a short update now not involving the boxes just as a treat for all the reviews that are sure to start spilling in : ) Oh and I noticed an inconsistency in my story that I feel is necessary to clarify. Brianne's story says that her fiance died and Brennan's says that Brianne's husband died. It's the first one. My bad. The daughter was her fiance's daughter who was left in Brianne's custody. My bad. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it...**

**

* * *

  
**

"Booth, I'm not really into the typical American dream..." She thought for a minute about places they could live. Suddenly, an old case from a couple years back, popped into her mind. "Wait, remember that bridge that I had rebuilt? Huntsville is actually doing very well. I was there a few weeks ago. I saw Andy actually."

"Bones, why didn't you tell me you saw him! I would have come too. I fell in love with that little guy the same as you did. He was almost as cute as Parker was." Parker looked up at his dad and smiled.

Booth thought for a moment trying to pinpoint what the anthropologist was getting at. He figured that she was saying that she wanted to live there, but she was pretty sure that he wasn't going to get 103 inch plasma screen TV.

"They have restored the community pool. The gas stations are up and running. Several restaurants just started business. The schools are even re-opening due to the influx of new families. The commute to work wouldn't be too bad. And our house could be right on the river. I actually love to fish. I think that Huntsville would be a wonderful place for our children to grow up."

Booth caught that she said children, but chose not to say anything. She may have been talking about Parker as well as the baby, but it was also possible that she was speaking of more children that she wished to have. Brennan was always full of surprises. For all Seeley knew, she wanted twelve kids all of a sudden. It wasn't unusual for her to make abrupt changes in her life out of no where. "I think that's a great idea, honey."

"Honey?" Creases appeared in her forehead.

"What? You don't like that?" Booth frowned. He always called his girlfriends honey. Bones wasn't really any different.

"I don't know, I guess I just like that you call me Bones. I didn't used to, but I do now. I mean come on, Booth. I tattooed it to my hip." She smiled and he contemplated what to say for a moment. Whenever he was with her, he thought a lot more about what he wanted to say before he actually said it when talked to PhDs and Dr. Brennan's opinion mattered more to him than all other PhDs.

"Okay, I'll just call you Bones. And Temperance. But I refuse to call you Tempe. I'm sorry, but I hate it when people call you that." She smiled at him.

"Oh, Booth. I could not ask for a better fiance." Throughout the whole conversation, Parker had been silent. Parker was never quiet. It made Booth slightly nervous.

"Parker, why have you been so quiet?"

Parker smiled that big Booth smile at his dad and said like it was so obvious, "Dad, I think I know when I shouldn't say anything and just pretend I'm not here..." It was so funny to both of them that he was so smart to know that his dad and soon-to-be-step-mother had private moments in front of others all the time. "Can I talk now?" They laughed and nodded.

"Parker, you can talk whenever you want."

********

Later that day, Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth took Parker back to his mothers, then went to the book store to pick up Sweets' book. The cover was a picture of the torso of a human body with a heart within the rib cage. the title was across the top and the author was across the bottom. On the back, there was a picture of Dr. Lance Sweets.

"Not only am I best-selling author, but now, there is book about me." Booth frowned.

"The book is about me too." They read through the table of contents and saw that the last chapter was called "Denying The Truth: A Conclusion".

"Who is going to read it first?" Brennan asked

"Let's read the last chapter together. Right now." Dr. Brennan sighed in agreement and they plopped down in a fluffy chair in Barnes & Nobel. The last chapter was not even one whole page.

_After studying Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth for an extended amount of time, I have concluded that the pair works so well together because of there innate ability to complement each other. This conclusion was drawn after scoring personality tests that they each filled out after our very first session together. Another reason that their partnership is so unbelievable effective, is that they are willing to do anything to protect the other. They have feelings that neither will admit to themselves or each other. Each is denying the truth which allows them to continue to work together without true conflict. Agent Booth took a bullet for his partner, she killed two people to save his life. Because of this love for each other, they will continue to work together and catch murders as well as putting the families of victims at rest.  
_

"Hmmm..." Booth said after he finished reading. It was surprising to him how quickly Sweets summed them up. "Well he nailed it right on the head."

* * *

**Now go review or else I CANNOT update! I need those boxes!**


	11. A Box Full of Memories

**Author Note: Hey guys, I decided to just go for it, I like this story a lot so I want to get it done. Please read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it...**

"Seeley, I don't want to wait," Temperance said. They were in her office going over the leads they had on the case. They knew that the boy had several rivals that were competing for the same prize in a contest. They were possible suspects. They were waiting for Sweets to finish making profiling notes on the case file while they talked about their future.

"What do you mean you don't want to wait? Wait for what?" Booth had no idea what she was talking about.

"I want to move in together. And soon." Booth smiled.

"We don't have a house, Bones."

"Well, remember how I told you that I went to Huntsville. I found a house for sale. I put an offer on it."

"You didn't think that we should discuss it first?"

"Booth, I put the offer on the house before I even told you about the baby." He felt a little bit stupid.

"Well, what happened with the offer?"

"The house is mine and we can move in this week." She smiled so big that it nearly broke Booth's heart. She was so cute sometimes he couldn't help but love her.

"Okay then, I guess we better start packing. Let's head back to your place first. We'll talk about the case while we pack up. No worries." He knew that she'd ask about work. He figured that he'd just set her mind at ease right away. They nearly ran out of the lab while shouting a goodbye to the other scientists. Booth mumbled for them to call as soon as they had something that would help with the case and he sent a quick text message to Sweets saying the same thing. They sped off to Brennan's apartment together.

*****

At Temperance's apartment, they were going through some boxes in the closet of the guest room.

"Bones, what's in this box labeled "PRIVATE"?" Booth pulled it down off of the top shelf of the closet. He plopped down on the bed and started to open it up.

"Booth! Stop, it's labeled private for a reason!" He looked at her like she was stupid.

"Really, Bones? Do you realize that we're going to get married at which point there won't be anything that is private from me." She sighed sounding defeated and opened the box. She dumped out the contents onto the bed. Before them lay a box wrapped for Christmas, Brainy Smurf, Jasper, a book on forensic Anthropology, a few letters, a page that had been torn out of a book, and a few other little things. "Bones, this box kind of reminds me of Zack's. Hodgins brought it to us after he was taken to the loony bin." Brennan smiled.

"That's exactly what this is. I'm assuming you'll want an explanation for this stuff." Booth nodded as if to say, oh hell ya. He waited for her to continue as they sat in silence for a few moments. "Well, these," she picked up Jasper and the Brainy Smurf, "are self explanatory. You gave them to me, so of course they're my favorite things. This book on forensic anthropology was given to me by only real friend in my high school. She gave it to me for a graduation present. I hadn't decided that I wanted to be an anthropologist, but she thought it would suit me, so she gave me the book." She smiled at the memory. Booth could tell that it meant more to her than he would ever really understand. "This stack of letters are from various universities that accepted me. I turned all but one of them down. I'm sure they are feeling my rejection right about now." She picked up the page torn out of her book. She looked at it as if she was scared to open it. Booth thought she may have forgotten what it was. "I wrote this when I thought that I was going to die while I was buried alive. Hodgins asked me if I wanted to right before I set off air bag explosives." Booth looked at her with a sad smiled.

"Can I read it?"

"I don't even remember what it says." He took it from her hand and unfolded it. "Read it to yourself. It could be embarrassing." He smiled and began to read.

_Dear Booth, _He smiled. Even in her last dying letter she called him Booth.

_ I'm taking this moment to say goodbye. It's likely that I won't come out of this hole in the ground. I wanted to be sure that you knew how much I appreciate you and what you have done for me. You made my life whole by giving me and even greater purpose and helping me get out of my lab--even though I really loved my lab. I know that you want me to say that I'll see you again someday, but I won't, so right now I'm going to take the chance to say words I never thought I would. I love you, Booth. And I have for a long time. Apparently I have a lot of faith in you..._

_ Love, _

_ Bones_

Booth looked up from the short note. He had tears in his eyes. Every time he thought of that day he got all teary. He almost lost two of his friends that day. It would have killed him to find her limp body in that car only a few minutes too late...Instead of speaking, He just leaned over the box and hugged her. Her muscles tensed up a little bit. She still wasn't used to this touchy feely thing. A moment later though, she relaxed and let her body relax against his. Booth Pulled away and kissed her lips. Every time they kissed, it felt like it was the first time again. It was all messy and nervous. But that was okay for both of them. They kicked the box of the bed and laid back on the bed and made love for the very first time...

**Booth's box will come in the next chapter. After they move in together, the story is pretty much over. It's likely that I will make a sequel with the wedding and the baby, but that is up to you my few hundred faithful readers who NEVER REVIEW! so do it, it's really easy. just click that cute little button below my author note!**


	12. The End

**Author Note: I know it has been a century since I've added on to this story and my other one for that matter, but I'm about to turn things around completely : ). I'm completing this story after this chapter. Let's review what has happened so you don't have to go back and read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...  
**

_Brennan felt sick and didn't go into work. Her friend from college went and filled in for her. Booth gets a little crush, but it fades the minute he finds out that Brennan is pregnant. She received sperm from an anony_mous_ source, but when she realized that she was pregnant, she investigated and they had chosen Booth's sperm for her without even realizing it. In short, Booth and Bones are getting married because Brennan is pregnant and because they love each other. In this chapter, they are completely finished packing up Brennan's apartment and they are now at Booth's taking care of business._

_

* * *

_Booth heaved the last box into a U-Haul truck and wiped his brow. They had been working for hours and finally finished emptying out Booth's apartment. Booth returned to the apartment and joined Dr. Brennan in the living room. She was sitting on the ground with a box. It was labeled "Crap".

"Bones, what box is that?" She shrugged.

"I'm not really sure, Booth. It's yours. I refrained from opening it although it was quite tempting." Booth shook his head. He didn't understand what could be so intriguing about a plain, small box with an uninteresting label. "Can I open it now?"

Booth laughed, "Bones, what on earth is so interesting about a box of crap?"

She smiled, "You're going to laugh when I say this." She hung her head a moment the looked at Booth who had joined her on the floor. "I actually sort of pay attention to what Sweets says sometimes. And this box was tucked right underneath your bed on the side you sleep on. Sweets would say that you put it there because you wanted it to be close to you just in case."

Booth chuckled a little bit, "You, Temperance, should stay away form psychology. Here, slide it on over. Let's crack it open." Booth knew exactly what was in it. He pretended not to know because it scared him that Dr. Brennan was correct about the placement. That alone scared the crap out of him. She's not supposed to understand that sort of stuff.

His train of thought was interrupted when Brennan got impatient and tore open the box. "Sorry Booth, I wasn't going to wait around all day for you to get over the shock of my psychological understanding." She peered inside of the box and was surprised with what she saw. Inside the box were case files. "Seriously, Booth? In a box kept in a very convenient place for safe keeping, you keep case files?" She laughed a little bit. "And I thought _I _loved my work..."

Booth reached in the box and took out the files. He handed them to her. "Bones, take a look at them." Those files were not just any files, but they were every case that had brought them close together. The one before Cleo Eller, Cleo Eller, the one with the man in the bear, The woman in the car, everything dealing with Howard Epps, Cement Head. She didn't understand what Booth was getting at.

"I don't understand why this changes anything, Booth." He smiled. Of course she didn't.

"Bones, every time you and I finished a case where I learned something huge about you, I took the file, wrote a page or so about our partnership, stuck it inside the file, and tucked it away for safe keeping. There are tons of pages in there. _I _could probably write a cool fictional book about murder based on our lives with those. Oh wait, you already did that!" He winked at her and started to take the pages out one by one. When he had all of them out, he straightened the pile and gave it to her. "Read them. It'll educate you a bit. Not that you could_ really _stuff more information into that brain of yours.

Brennan smiled and looked down at the pile. "Booth, I had no idea that you cared so much for our partnership even in the very beginning. I for one didn't like you one bit until...well our second year of partnership. I think it took you coming to New Orleans to actually convince me of your true intentions." She took Booth's hand and a tear rolled out of the corner of her eye. "This damn pregnancy makes me cry about the silliest things."

Booth laughed and said, "Bones, I think that we will have a full and happy life together." He took the files and put them back in the box. They stood up and took that last box out to the moving van. This was the beginning of the rest of their life together. And soon they would have a beautiful child.

Could it get any better?


End file.
